hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Meghan Gill
Meghan Gill was a contestant on Season 14 of Hell's Kitchen. She was the winner of that season, and was awarded a head chef position at Gordon Ramsay Pub & Grill, at the Caesars Atlantic City, with a salary of $250,000. She shared that prize with Season 13 winner La Tasha. Personality From the start, Meghan came in strong, and quickly established herself as a leader for the red team. However, she could be rude towards her teammates, look down on Michelle due to the latter's inexperience, and at one point, she even threatened to quit the competition because of the large number of punishments she had to face. Despite that, she did loosen up near the end, and her natural leadership skills helped her win the competition. Season 14 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, the doors were locked, and they noticed that Ramsay was on the roof. Then, he said that in order to see if the chefs were 100% committed, they would jump onto an air mattress from the roof, but wanted to leave right away. While she was more eager to jump after seeing Enrique and Ruth doing it, Ramsay revealed that it was not necessary as those two were stunt people, and asked the chefs to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Meghan said that she cooked her signature dish about 1000 times, and that she would kill herself if she would fuck it up. She was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Milly. She made a rainbow trout, Ramsay heavily praised for being stunning, and she scored the first ever perfect five. Despite that, the red team lost the challenge 28-31, and they were punished by resetting the dining room for the opening night, and sealing confirmation letters in envelopes. During dinner service, Meghan was on the appetizer station with Alison. At one point, Sous Chef Andi sent her to the garnish station after Chrissa was completely lost, she said that the latter was way out of her element, and believed that they could do better without her in the kitchen. Her prediction came true as the women continued to push appetizers to the diners. Later, she found out that the oven Christine was using was not hot enough, told her to use the convection oven, and also discovered that Monique’s oven was off the entire time. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 When Meghan saw the boats that would be used for the Crabs Challenge, she was not looking forward to it as she was not a fan of either water or boats. During part one, she was on a boat with T, Michelle, and Chrisitne, they were seen struggling to launch their boat into the water, and later, they struggled with trying to paddle to their destination. During part two, she was paired with Alison, and they were seen getting two of their attempts accepted. The red team won the challenge 10-7, and they were rewarded with a trip to Scottsdale, Arizona, traveling through cactus trails by horseback, and a dinner at the Four Seasons Resort. During prep, Meghan felt that Mieka did not have as much experience like the rest of them after seeing her confused, but was willing to find out what would happen. During dinner service, she was on the fish station. She was not seen much, except for telling Mieka that it was not rocket science after the latter was struggling on garnish, and the red team won the service. Episode 3 During the Alaskan Fish Challenge, Meghan said that she did not like fish as they freaked her out. She was paired with T, freaked out over the headless fish T was hold, and they got their trout pieces accepted on their second attempt. They were the first pair from the red team to have their dishes judged, and they went up against Bret and Brendan from the red team. She made a chopped trout in tomato coquille, and while it was praised for its beautiful presentation, she lost that round to the blue team. The red team eventually won the challenge 3-1, and they were rewarded with a trip to the Manhattan Beaches, got surfing lessons from surfer Anastasia Ashley, and eating lunch. During dinner service, Meghan was on the meat station. At one point, she tried to help Mieka out on the risotto, and accused her and Christine of not knowing how to cook in a line after the two struggled on appetizers. On their last ticket, she complained that she did not train for two years to have a fucking asshole not keep up with risotto, referring to Mieka. Then, she knew that Sarah's puppy dog look would not fly in the kitchen after the latter asked for another chance, and called her a dumbass after the red team got kicked out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 During the Americans Classics Challenge, Meghan was paired with Mieka on the burger, and she admitted how nervous she was as comfort food was not really her strongest skill. She was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Randy. She made a spicy lamb burger, it was praised for being tasty, despite David Burke comparing it to a gyro on a hamburger bun, and she scored over Randy. The red team won the challenge after a tie breaker at 4, and they were rewarded with a trip to Long Beach, and rode on the historic American Pride yacht. When Ramsay told the women to show some unity, she took it to heart. During the Family Night dinner service, Meghan was on the dessert station. She was not seen much, except for showing annoyance at Mieka's constant questions about her steak, and said that she was not there to babysit. The red team lost the challenge, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Trivia *She is the first contestant ever to score a perfect score of 5 on the new format of the Signature Dish Challenge. *She holds the record for the longest streak of consecutive challenge punishments in the show's history, with nine. *She is the tenth female contestant who switched teams and made it to the black jackets. *She is the fifth winner who switched teams, following Michael (Season 1), Heather (Season 2), Ja'Nel (Season 11), and Scott (Season 12). She is also the first female winner who did by reassignment. *She was part of the first ever all-female final three, along with T and Michelle. *She participated in the third all-female finals of Hell's Kitchen. *She is the fourteenth winner, and eighth female winner of Hell's Kitchen. *She is the seventh winner, and fifth female winner, that was never nominated throughout the entire season. Quotes *"Pull your head out of your fucking ass and put it in the game." *"That shit ain't gonna fly." *"I'm NOT here to fucking babysit." *"You've got to make love to the steak." Category:Chef Category:Season 14 Category:Winners